


Fighting to Live

by EverettVargas (EverettV)



Series: Hetalia Rare Pair Week 2017 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boxing, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bare Knuckle Boxing, Blood, Boxing & Fisticuffs, Fighting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9514709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettVargas
Summary: Antonio chuckles and nods, smiling brightly at him. He stretches his arms out and heads out to the arena. He smirks at his opponent, a small British man, and then climbs into his corner, bringing his hands up to his face to protect it. The announcer brings the microphone to his mouth. “Tonight we have Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo fighting Arthur Kirkland. This will truly be a historic fight. These two are the most important and strongest fighters of our age. Please give it up for the best night of your lives!”





	

Antonio rubs his knuckles, sighing softly. He looks up at Lovino, who smirks a bit and pats his shoulder. He starts to rub Antonio’s shoulders, looking down at his curls. “Antonio, you’ve been doing so well the last couple of days, just win tonight, and we’ll have enough money for another month. People always bet against you, and tonight will most likely be no different.” 

Antonio chuckles and nods, smiling brightly at him. He stretches his arms out and heads out to the arena. He smirks at his opponent, a small British man, and then climbs into his corner, bringing his hands up to his face to protect it. The announcer brings the microphone to his mouth. “Tonight we have Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo fighting Arthur Kirkland. This will truly be a historic fight. These two are the most important and strongest fighters of our age. Please give it up for the best night of your lives!” 

Antonio is a bit worried, though he doesn’t dare let it on. The announcer moves and the match starts. Antonio ducks under Arthur’s first punch, hitting the blond in the ribs and moving backwards. Arthur smirks, rubbing his ribs and maneuvering around Antonio. They circle each other for a few moments before Arthur swings again. His knuckles brush against Antonio’s cheek and he gasps in pain when Antonio smashes his fist into Arthur’s nose. Arthur backs up, delicately holding his nose. Arthur grits his teeth and glares at Antonio. 

“I thought you were just pathetic to be pathetic, but it appears you were putting on an act.” Arthur hisses. Antonio just stares at him, eyes wide like he didn’t understand what Arthur said. Arthur lunges forwards, hitting Antonio in the ribs hard and then hitting him in the cheek. Antonio stumbles and holds his arms up to block Arthur’s next hit, swinging under and hitting Arthur in the jaw. Arthur’s teeth smash together and blood fills his mouth. He opens his mouth, blood dripping over his lower lip. Antonio hits Arthur in the face over and over while he’s distracted. Arthur collapses and Antonio is called as the winner. He smirks down at Arthur. 

“It’s a strategy, Kirkland.” Antonio whispers, jumping down from the ring. His knuckles ache as he heads to the back and Lovino collects their money. He gently rubs the soothing cream on them then wraps them with ace bandages. Lovino comes back and smirks at him, patting his back. 

“You did great, Tonio. You don’t have to fight again for at least a month.” He holds up a wad of cash and shows it to Antonio. He shrugs and gets dressed. 

“I just want to go home, Lovi. I like to fight but I’m tired.” He whispers. Lovino nods and puts the money in his bag before leading Antonio out to their car. Antonio hears some yelling and looks up to see a pale man running towards them. The man smiles brightly when gets in front of them. 

“Dude, Antonio. You’re my idol, I wish I could fight like you! But not really, I couldn’t handle the pain. You fucked up Arthur in there, it was fantastic.” Gilbert grins. “My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt and I really admire you. How would you like to go on a date with me?” He asks. Antonio stares at him apathetically before a small smirk comes to his lips. He glances at Lovino then back to Gilbert. 

“Sure. I guess so. Let’s go on a date.” He responds. “But you’re paying.” Antonio rubs his knuckles a bit. “Tomorrow. At noon. I’ll meet you at that new cafe.” Antonio stretches his arms over his head and groans. His whole body is complaining at him to lay down and sleep forever. “And if you’re too late I’ll just leave.” He smirks and walks away. 

Gilbert nods and watches the attractive boxer walking away. Gilbert feels a smirk growing onto his own face as he walks away.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: PruSpa, Fighting


End file.
